


Priorities

by wrongfun (scumtrout)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumtrout/pseuds/wrongfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Kuvira stands before the brightest minds in her military, each person carefully picked for their loyalty and intelligence. Behind her is a drawing board hidden under a sheet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she begins, "We are entering a new era, and this requires new ways of thinking. We cannot rely on the railways for the transport of the cannon. Maneuverability is of critical importance."

Bataar Jr. pulls the sheet from the drawing board, revealing the blueprint for a preposterously giant mecha that has the cannon mounted on its arm. Next to the mecha is a tiny drawing of Avatar Aang's statue, presumably added to convey a sense of scale. The statue looks minute. A mini-Aang.

"Therefore I propose that we build a metal colossus, able to traverse even the roughest terrain," Kuvira says. "Monumental challenges require monumental solutions. No longer will we be dependent on the rail network."

One of the scientists raises his hand.

Kuvira eyes him. "Speak."

"Or..." the scientist says, "We could, um, just put the cannon on a ship..."

Kuvira stares at the scientist until he mutters, "Sorry." He shuffles out of the room.

"So as I was saying," Kuvira continues, "The metal colossus..."


End file.
